When growing grain and seed crops, it is important to determine moisture levels of the grain and seed crop in order to assess crop health and optimize the timing of harvesting. Current systems and methods for determining a moisture level of grain and seed crops occupying a large area may require taking several samples within a large field in order to obtain an accurate picture of the moisture levels of the entire field. For each sample, a farmer may be required to travel to a different location within the field while transporting heavy equipment and machinery. For instance, a farmer may have to use a combine to take samples in several different locations in the field. The use of such large equipment to take several small samples may be inefficient.
Similarly, growers of smaller crops that do not occupy a large area need to harvest their crops in a manner suitable for a smaller operation. For smaller crops, it may not be economical or practical to use large and complex agricultural machinery to handle a smaller scale harvest.
Therefore, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for obtaining samples of crops encompassing a large area, as well as for harvesting smaller scale crops.